There is always a need for a tactile device “you just can't put down.” These commonly find themselves on people's desks, doubling as a paperweight. They serve as a device people use to pass time manipulating, to ponder, to relieve boredom with or play with as a form of stress relief. The multi colored Rubic's Cube™ is an example thereof.
Generally, these devices need to be strong as they see a lot of manipulations, durable, freely and smoothly manipulable and inexpensive. To find all of these qualities in such a device is hard. Most importantly, the device has to call out to the user to be touched—primarily because it peaks their curiosity. To garner this quickly, it has to seem to defy their understanding of the laws of science or nature. Only then will they reach out and seek to manipulate it as they try to understand its secret of operation.
However, people do bore with just repeated tactile manipulation. Not everyone will purchase a tactile manipulation device. However, incorporate a set of commonly used mechanical tools with this and you have given the consumer a reason to purchase. Lastly, if the tactile manipulation device offers a organizing storage solution for this set of common tools as well, the chances of the consumer making this purchase is greatly elevated. Thus, an inexpensive, durable, manipulative device having a useful purpose beside quickly gaining the interest of a person upon visual presentation is provided by the embodiments set forth below.